This invention relates generally to electronic controls, and more particularly to an electronic control which is used to control and monitor the operation of fluid compression means such as a compressor or pump.
Previously, fluid compression means have been controlled by electromechanical means. Even though these control means could display the pressure and temperature of the fluid compression means, they could not respond with reliable accuracy or display the pressure or temperature situation prior to an undesired shutdown of the compressor or pump.
In particular, prior controls for air compressors suffered from the limitations that they could not be operated from a sequencing computer operating over a single line. Also, there was no way to insert a code into the language input to the controls such that the controls would respond to only the correct signals. The prior controls could not have a simulated signal inserted thereinto for the purpose of testing response to simulated parameters.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.